


【本马达】【角色衍生】子弹穿过苹果 (全)

by RoseLemon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom, Jason Bourne (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: pwp，NC-17特工伯恩在逃亡中来到哥谭市，被布鲁斯韦恩捕获了。





	【本马达】【角色衍生】子弹穿过苹果 (全)

1、  
他看着斑驳的镜子里眼神迷茫的自己，身后一双深邃的棕色眼睛。  
年长者忽然避开了他的视线，俯首轻吻由他发梢滴落在背上的水珠。  
一切似乎都发生得理所当然。  
像子弹穿过苹果。  
鲜嫩的果肉炸裂，汁水四溢，被侵略，被咀嚼，被吞噬，灰飞烟灭，却又像是另一种重生。  
他们如同野兽在暗夜激流中互相搏斗撕咬，互相紧紧拥抱着坠入无边的漩涡，一直下沉，下沉，下沉……  
恍惚间，伯恩忽然回想起，他当秘密特工的那些日子。偶尔也会和同伴聊天。某次在联络站，一个棕发姑娘——她脸颊上有他喜欢的零星雀斑——她给他点烟，然后妩媚地对他笑笑：“伯恩，你真的和他们说的一样，好温柔啊。”  
温柔吗？  
对于一个冷酷的杀手来说，这种评价实在很微妙，不过他依然……无所谓。  
其实伯恩知道，自己根本就不是温柔的人。之所以给她，给他们，这样的错觉，只是因为……  
他从来没有投入过。  
在受训的时候，在搏杀的时候，在肌肉撕裂血肉模糊的时候，在一切危机与困境中，他从来——从来没有投入过。  
他与这个世界仿佛隔着一层膜，然而就在此刻，就在此刻，他的膜被布鲁斯毫不怜惜地狠狠撕开，逼着他直面人生的真实。  
海浪一波一波强烈地侵蚀着他，白光在眼前炸裂，这才是，人之所以为人能感受到的，生命的疼痛、欢愉、亲密、疯狂，还有别的什么……  
他再也无法思考，只能随波逐流。  
请将我淹没吧。  
就像我们，再也没有明天一样，将我用力地，淹没吧……

2、  
这天伯恩没有回家。  
准确地说，布鲁斯的公寓。  
黑暗骑士在公园长椅上找到他的时候，已经是半夜。  
回到公寓，布鲁斯拿出啤酒递给伯恩。他发现伯恩喜欢他冰箱里某个牌子的啤酒，于是买了很多。伯恩沉默地打开易拉罐，一饮而尽。  
布鲁斯坐在沙发上面，自然的点起烟，烟圈从他薄薄的嘴唇里面吐出，模糊了他英俊的五官。  
“怎么了。”布鲁斯拿起伯恩喝过的啤酒，也喝了一口。  
“脑子很乱。”特工诚实地回答。  
布鲁斯又抽了一口烟，手掌撑着下巴，同时手指夹着烟，随着他每吸一口，烟头就发红，白色的地方就变短一点。  
伯恩打开窗户通风，又或者是借机逃避谈话，然后又去取出一罐啤酒。  
“抱我好吗？”伯恩将空罐扔到垃圾桶里面，解开了衬衫上面的几个扣子。  
“当然。”布鲁斯关上窗户，拉起窗帘。  
伯恩原本打理得整整齐齐的头发有点掉下来，落在他的眉毛上面，柔和了锋利的眉眼。  
“别想了。”布鲁斯说着走到他身边，手掌放在他肩膀上，然后滑到脖子，溜进他的衣领里面。  
强势的中年男人低头啃咬着他的脖子，一双手拉下他的衬衫，将他从沙发上面拉起来，轻轻松松抱进卧室。  
“放轻松，都交给我。”布鲁斯将青年压在床上，在舔着他耳朵的时候问:“喜不喜欢?”  
伯恩的耳朵越来越红，他的手搭上男人的腰，解开了他的皮带，一言不发。  
第一次把伯恩拐到床上时，年长些的花花公子就觉得自己捡到了个宝贝。仿佛单纯得像一张白纸，什么都不会，学习能力又很强。对他做什么都可以，明显经过严苛训练的身体柔韧又强劲，反应敏感而诚实。  
“别急，跟着我。”布鲁斯脱下衣服，两个已经汗湿的胸膛紧贴在一起，心跳都几乎透过胸膛传到自己身体里面。伯恩歪头舔了一下男人的脖子，表情很无辜，又该死的诱人。  
手掌在伯恩结实的腹肌，紧窄的腰身上面流连。“首先，将你的腿架在我的肩膀上面。”他一边说一边做，伯恩的内裤还卡在臀部一半，腿一抬就等于没有穿，该不该的都露了出来。  
“然后这样。”布鲁斯的裤子还没有脱下来，但是他顶着腰，一下一下的撞在青年的腿间。裤子的布料都摩擦到敏感的入口，他还不满足的压住伯恩的臀部摩擦了几下，让青年发出小声的喘息。  
“越来越敏感了。”布鲁斯从抽屉取出润滑剂和避孕套。伯恩没说话，两条腿压住男人过分宽厚的肩膀，主动咬住他的嘴唇，湿热的舌头纠缠在一起。   
布鲁斯脱下裤子，拉下伯恩的内裤将他的脚踝绑起来，折到他自己的胸前，润滑剂就这样倒到股缝间。  
“慢慢来。”经验丰富的花花公子用手指按摩着青年的入口和双丸，一根手指伸进去探索着里面的软肉。伯恩咬住自己的手背，眼睛闭着，牙缝里面不时漏出呻吟声。  
“这里隔音很好的。”布鲁斯拉开他的手，将大拇指顶开牙齿，手指按在他的上腭。青年的嘴巴无法闭上，喉咙里面藏着的呻吟都从嘴巴里面跑出来。  
手指已经增加到三根，男人压在伯恩的身上，解开绑住脚踝的内裤，随手扔在一边。  
伯恩看着布鲁斯撕开避孕套，套在挺立的地方，撸动的时候润滑剂发出“呲溜”的声音，他的舌头忍不住舔了一下放在自己嘴巴里面的手指。布鲁斯笑起来，将手指从后面取出，紧密的地方已经软化，他将自己的硬挺对准那里。  
已经被进入很多次，但每次被破开的疼痛总难避免。实在太大了。青年扬起头，发出轻微的惊呼，男人看见他脖子上面的青筋，低下头就啃上去。  
“啊……”伯恩两条长腿勒住布鲁斯的腰，布鲁斯捞着他的腰臀，轻易把他扶到自己身上，两人换了个位置。  
伯恩脖子上面还带着新鲜的吻痕，他往后弯着身体，布鲁斯看见了连接的地方和诱人蠕动的入口。  
伯恩提起腰，布满汗水的肌肉随着动作闪光。他挺动身体，发出煽情的呻吟，布鲁斯抓住他汗湿的脚踝，也挺动起自己的腰。  
“慢一点……啊”布鲁斯用力将他的话顶回去，于是他嘴巴只能发出喘气。男人伸手抓住他的胸肌，将乳头夹在手指之间捏动，看着他的乳头慢慢充血挺立。快感越来越强烈，始终习惯了主导的黑暗骑士将伯恩推倒，压在他的身上，重重的进出，张开嘴巴就咬住他的乳头，手指还伸进他的嘴巴里面模拟进出的动作。  
“嗯……”伯恩的呻吟变得模糊，水声和呻吟交织在一起，白皙的脸越来越红。  
大手抓住弹润的臀部，掰开，更深的进去他的身体里面，顶着他最敏感的地方，让里面的软肉不停的收缩蠕动。  
“你又大了……嗯……”伯恩含糊不清的说着，自己抓住自己的大腿张开身体，大腿根都爽的发抖，还挺起胸口方便他的动作。  
“真会说话。”男人抬起头，吻住他的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，像要将他吃进去一样吻着他，抓住他同样挺立的柱身飞快的撸动。  
“太快了……呜……”伯恩感觉到自己的心跳飘升到一个不太安全的高度，他绷紧腰身，紧紧咬住后面入侵的东西，第一次射了出来。  
“你故意的……”  
布鲁斯被狠狠夹了一下，逞强的还在挺动，但是动作克制了很多。“我们玩点有趣的。”他从伯恩身体里退出，一股粘液从入口流出来，床单上面留下一滩水迹。他啃着青年高潮后颤动的脖子，在上面留下一个个吻痕。  
“过来。”高大健硕的男人揪着青年的头发，将他拉到身下。几乎要被笼罩在男人身体阴影里，他温顺地低下头，拉开湿滑的避孕套，男人的味道传到他的鼻子里面，他张开嘴，将整个柱体吞了进去。  
布鲁斯半跪着，往后靠在床头，手掌放在伯恩的脑袋后面，手不安分的伸到他还在流着粘液的后面，一根手指插了进去，轻轻的抽动着，感受着里面还在蠕动的肉壁。伯恩的嘴巴比他想的还要湿热，舌头安抚着每一个散发着热量的地方。修长的手指在抚摸着下面的双丸，后面的爱抚让青年的前面又挺立起来，他将粗长的地方吞进喉咙，换来布鲁斯一声喘息，抓住他头发的手更加用力，男人也缓慢的挺动腰身。伯恩吃力地吞吃着布鲁斯的东西，他知道自己的脸越来越热，小腹那里还留着刚刚留下的粘液，但是在他身体里面作恶的手指开始转动起来。  
“让我再进去一点。”布鲁斯看着伯恩发红的脸，扣住他的脑袋，又进去了一点，伯恩抬起雾蒙蒙的眼睛看着他，但是男人反而更大了。  
“唔……”男人忽然用力一顶，青年发出呜呜的声音，想要推开，但是却被男人忽然用力的拍了一下他的臀部。  
“不许停。”说着挺动腰身，把他的嘴巴当成后面抽插起来，青年张大嘴巴，忍受着柱体进出的感觉，但是布鲁斯却觉得越来越舒服，抽插得越来越快，甚至用柱头顶他的上腭，伯恩皱起眉头，眼角溢出泪水。  
“啪！”布鲁斯的手掌一下下打在圆翘的臀部上面，臀肉的振动让粘液也抖动起来，顺着大腿往下流，伯恩挺立的下半身随着扭动的腰身，粘液一股一股的从柱身流到床单上面。是的，他又硬了。  
“你就是喜欢这样对吧。”布鲁斯抓住伯恩的臀肉，另一只手扣住他的脑袋“现在吸得真紧。”  
随着剧烈的抽插，布鲁斯忽然将柱体抽出来，一股白色的粘液射在了他的脸上，连睫毛也被沾上了颜色。伯恩大口呼吸起来，布鲁斯手指毫不犹豫的插进他的后面，熟门熟路的找到地方，对准那个地方就蹂躏起来。  
“呜呜……不要……”伯恩抓紧男人的肩膀抗议，但是他的力度不足以推开布鲁斯，因为刺激而扭动的腰还不时磨蹭到男人的下身“哈……啊……”他的脑袋靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上面，呼出的热气熏的男人想干更加羞耻的事情。  
他将自己和伯恩握在一起撸动，青年被刺激得整个人都是红色的。他们的吻像啃咬一样，男人看见伯恩红润的嘴巴肿了起来，但是还是不愿意放开。  
“啊”，伯恩发出呻吟，转开头，布鲁斯顺势咬住他的脖子，在上面留下牙印，伯恩随即弄湿了两人的腹部。  
“还没完呢。”男人将青年翻过来，再次进入他的身体，两人毫无保留的连接在一起。

3、  
在碰到枪的第一时间，伯恩就把枪丢掉了。  
只用一瞬间，他就能确定，他的手对这种东西熟悉得不能再熟悉。必然是用了成百上千个小时在摆弄这些玩意。  
杀人的玩意。  
他还是想不起来很多事。但是他害怕碰到枪。  
“你怕枪？”布鲁斯眼睛弯弯，像是想到了什么有趣的事情。  
伯恩跪趴在床上，布鲁斯下了弹夹丢到一边，漫不经心地用那把枪蹭着他的后面，冰凉的顶端接触到张开的穴口。  
“嗯……”伯恩咬住床单，发出呻吟，括约肌被撑开，枪管一点点的消失在他的后穴里面。布鲁斯欣赏他被撑开的穴口，感觉就像自己真的在他的身后操弄他，而伯恩的后面，真的是又湿又热，布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇。异物完全撑开了伯恩的身体，他的腿张开着，他停下来，适应这个玩具。  
“居然全部吞进去了。”布鲁斯沙哑的声音回荡在耳边。  
“让我操你。”布鲁斯诱惑一样说。  
伯恩觉到自己身体里面的枪管被捂热了，他扭动起自己的腰来，每次玩具被拔出，鲜红色的穴肉就依依不舍的咬住玩具，布鲁斯看见那些被抽出来的肉又在压下去的时候重新进入伯恩的身体。  
伯恩喘着气，开始更快的扭动自己的腰，汗水从他的后背下滑，沾湿了床单。  
“啊！”被顶到了前列腺，伯恩腰一软，小猫般呜咽。  
“别撒娇。”布鲁斯拍了下弹手的臀肉，伯恩浑身都在颤抖。布鲁斯不紧不慢地用枪管操他，尾椎上升的快感不断的剥夺他的理智，他小幅地扭动自己的腰，小穴被弄得红肿，两条腿抖动着，但是依然舍不得这份快感。  
布鲁斯终于玩够了，扔开枪，将自己捅了进去。  
沾满液体的手枪落在伯恩的枕边，他失焦的双眼怔怔地看着枪口，身体被撞得不停晃动，忘记了害怕。

4、  
“绑住它。”布鲁斯说。  
伯恩拿起放在床边的，布鲁斯的领带将自己的阴茎缠绕起来，勒住，发出一声呻吟。  
“再绑的紧一点。”布鲁斯低笑着:“你的耳朵一定红了。”  
“嗯……”  
“乖孩子，好好为我准备。”  
伯恩低下头，咬着牙，带着水汽的蓝色双瞳瞪了手机一下，仿佛那边的人能看到似的。他拿起准备好的润滑剂倒在手上，涂满手指和后面，先是第一根手指，带着微凉的润滑剂挤进里面，他感觉到自己肠肉的收缩，还有里面的温度，他又往里面伸进第二根手指。适应得差不多的时候开始活动手腕，抽插自己的后穴，指尖在里面扩张，抚慰里面的皱褶。他的大腿根渐渐湿润，床单上面也出现了可疑的水迹。  
“进去吧，韦恩先生……”伯恩被领带绑紧的柱体涨大了，浅色的嘴唇已经被舔得发红，脸上也带着高潮一样的红晕，他轻轻的喘气，皱起眉头恳求的对电话说。  
“再伸进去一些。”布鲁斯的声音低沉而性感，命令意味透过电波攫住伯恩的身体。和一切感官。  
“是的，韦恩先生。”伯恩将手指更深的插入身体里面，然后拔出又插入，布鲁斯在电话那边也听到了水声。  
伯恩另一只手握住被绑紧的前面，流出的粘液把手弄得一塌糊涂。  
“里面痒不痒？”布鲁斯问。  
伯恩咬着嘴唇，感觉到自己的里面已经湿的不行，肉壁欲求不满的纠缠住自己的手指，仿佛在要求更加粗大的东西。

5、  
“喜欢旅行吗？”有天布鲁斯突然问。  
那时他们刚结束一场酣畅淋漓的情事。伯恩依偎在男人温暖厚实的胸膛上，微微喘息，闻言一怔。  
他有多国护照，会很多种语言，到全世界各地执行过任务。  
“不喜欢。”  
“好的，那我们去旅行。”  
“……”  
伯恩闭上眼，懒得理那个自大又狂妄的男人。  
布鲁斯韦恩向来是个行动派。私人飞机可以去他想去的任何地方，伯恩觉得他不过是需要个旅途的玩伴罢了。  
可惜自己决不会是个好玩伴，伯恩想。  
布鲁斯喜欢冒险。他带伯恩去海岛冲浪，潜水。在水下拉住伯恩的手漫步，戏弄一群闪光的水母。他们在夜晚的沙滩生起篝火，伯恩骑在男人精壮的腰胯上，在颠动中仰起头，眼里是无尽的璀璨星空。  
天地浩大，海浪温柔。  
他带伯恩去探索河流的源头。潮湿的雨林里有无数奇异生物，头顶是生长了几百年的，层层叠叠的树木。不见天日。他们除了眼睛全包裹得严严实实。布鲁斯一直没放开伯恩的手。他们站在奔腾的源头巨瀑前，伯恩向后退，被布鲁斯搂进怀里。  
有一阵他们放弃了布鲁斯的豪华专机，开一辆suv在红沙漫天的公路上漫无目的地向前走。有时停下来支帐篷露营。居然还无意间帮人解决了一些麻烦，他们都习惯了被卷入奇怪的事件。反正布鲁斯总能搞定的，伯恩对他有信心。  
后来他才觉得这种自信来得莫名其妙。他好像已经接受了生命中有布鲁斯的存在。  
这次的露营在一个国家公园。他们把帐篷支在瀑布边，旁边就是积水潭，清澈见底。伯恩这些天晒成了金棕，欢快地一个猛子扎进水里。  
布鲁斯愉悦地，欣赏他的伯恩在水里游泳舒展又优美的身姿。  
出来这些天，伯恩的笑容比以前多得多。  
他喜欢看伯恩笑。  
等等，人呢？  
布鲁斯在思绪中回过神，才发现伯恩好像很久没浮上水面了！  
潭水一眼看到底，哪有伯恩的影子？  
布鲁斯的心骤然揪紧！  
童年时极度不愉快的回忆突然袭来，他被失去珍宝的恐惧笼罩，呼喊着伯恩的名字跳进水潭。  
“哇！”  
伯恩不知从哪一下钻了出来，扑到他背上，大笑起来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他很厉害吧？刚才潜太久，差点以为骗不了布鲁斯下来了……  
“啊！干嘛！”  
伯恩的笑声被布鲁斯打断，身材庞大的中年人没有像平时一样控制自己的力道，一下就把伯恩从背上掀下去。伯恩扑通落水，又被用力捞起来，压在潭边岩石上。  
“喂！放开我！”伯恩的脸和胸口被压上石面，硌得生疼。“开个玩笑嘛……”他回过头，看到布鲁斯的身体逆着光，在明媚的阳光下，不知为何却散发出令人心悸的森冷气息。  
黑暗骑士。伯恩脑中刚想起布鲁斯的另一重身份，整个人就被一具钢铁般的雄壮身体压住了。  
“坏孩子……”男人嘶哑的气声伴随着兽性的啃咬，伯恩吃痛仰起脖子，水下的双腿被顶开。泳裤直接被撕烂了顺着水流冲走。  
“坏孩子是要被惩罚的。”  
没有前戏和开拓，粗长的阴茎猛力挤进了一个头部，伯恩尖叫起来，勉力挣扎:“不要……好痛……”  
“闭嘴。”  
男人铁钳般的手，一手卡住他的后颈，一手掐牢他的腰，狠下心来，阴茎裹着水流直直破入！  
“呀……”  
伯恩咬住下唇，努力放松自己，承受男人从一开始就用尽全力的侵犯。  
布鲁斯在水中激烈地挺胯，感受软热的肠肉紧紧包裹着自己。他需要一遍又一遍地确认身下人真实的存在着，哭喊也好，疼痛也好，总之，伯恩在他的怀里。没有消失。  
伯恩双手扒在湿滑的石面上，踮起脚维持身体的平衡，简直像被钉在身后男人的阴茎上漂漂荡荡。失重感让他头晕目眩，瀑布水流拍打在他脸上，他分不清脸上是水是泪，视线一片模糊。  
布鲁斯钳住伯恩尖尖的下巴，吻上他湿漉漉的脸和嘴。他终于放慢了节奏，却慢慢地退出，用力地一插到底。饱受折磨的小穴被插得愈发敏感，在绵长的攻击下禁不住猛烈吸缩，被艹到了高潮。  
他们总算上了岸。  
布鲁斯将伯恩抱在怀里，看着他高潮后无力迷茫的样子，亲吻上了他依然水润的唇瓣。舌头纠缠着，同样的薄唇互相间连接着银丝。他将伯恩压在草地上，掰开他的臀部，让手指更加深入他的身体，撞击他的敏感点，让他的前面重新勃起高翘。“你怎么还那么紧？”这不是问句。  
“……轻点……”伯恩两腿无边地张开，一手搭在眼皮上遮挡阳光，在光天化日下野合让他羞耻又刺激。“要捅穿我了……”持续插入的手指没有放过他的打算，本来就已经高潮过一次的后穴被男人的手手弄得软化，张合着。伯恩无意识地抬抬腰，让手指深入自己。  
“你的身体总是很诚实。”大手又套上他的前面，包住了已经接近爆发的柱体，撸动着。  
“不要前后一起来……”伯恩啜泣着抓住后面的手，想要把它拔出来，但是双手马上被抓住按到头顶。  
“惩罚不会一次就结束的。”紫胀的柱体顶住他已经又湿又软的后穴，不断的磨蹭，随时可以塞进去。  
“求你……”伯恩红着眼，几乎是卑微的看着布鲁斯:“求你……”蓝得透明的眼睛里面甚至流出了泪水。  
“再求我。”布鲁斯恶劣的抽出手，挺进了还没有闭合的穴口:“求我什么？”  
“求你快点……”伯恩发出呻吟:“求你用力，我都是你的。”  
布鲁斯很满意自己惩罚的效果。  
他咬住青年精致的锁骨，把自己忍耐许久的大家伙塞进去。操弄了一阵，他找到了熟悉的敏感点，又专注地攻击。伯恩十指扣进布鲁斯坚硬的背肌，剧烈的颤抖起来，后穴也咬的越来越紧。  
“真棒。”布鲁斯死死抱住开始挣扎的伯恩，将他抬起又压下，伯恩哭着，恳求对方放开他，但是布鲁斯不会愿意放开这么温暖热情的小穴。他的力量比伯恩大太多，最后让伯恩整个人都虚脱的躺在他的怀里，前面又射了。后面的小穴被布鲁斯过粗的阴茎弄得大张，胀痛折磨着他，却又是无比的快乐。布鲁斯享受着他的痛苦和快慰，不断地高频抽动。  
阳光太强烈，刺痛了伯恩的眼睛，又或者是连续高潮让他眼底不停闪动白光。  
他被光撕碎了。  
“你喜欢旅行吗？”  
“还不错吧。”

 

end


End file.
